Mon miroir
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: SPOILER TOME 7 ! Une ‘suite’ possible de HP7, avec le devenir de certains personnages, quelque peu oubliés sur la fin.


**Titre :** Mon reflet

**Auteur :** Kriss des Children

**Résumé : **SPOILER TOME 7 !!! Une 'suite' possible de HP7, avec le devenir de certains personnages, quelque peu _oubliés _sur la fin.

**Genre : **ce n'est pas du yaoi, pas de lemon, même pas de lime. Désolée, le twincest, c'est pas mon genre (du moins à écrire…)

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** SPOILER tome 7 « Harry Potter & the deathly hallows ». Ne lisez vraiment pas ce qui suit si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 7, sinon vous allez me détester !!

**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

**Dédicace :** je dédicace cette courte et maladroite histoire à Fred et George Weasley.

* * *

_Tu as toujours été mon reflet. J'ai toujours été ton ombre. Comment faire pour vivre sans toi ? La guerre a fait tant de morts, mais je ne ressens qu'une seule perte. Peut-être suis-je profondément égoïste. Mais ce que personne ne comprend, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je me regarde, je te vois. Toi. Moi. Nous. Pour toujours. A jamais._

_Fred…_

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« George ? Mon chéri, il faut que tu viennes manger… Ouvre cette porte ! »

Molly Weasley insista encore quelques minutes, puis comme tous les soirs, abandonna. Elle laissa tout de même une collation légère sur un plateau devant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux et redescendit à la cuisine. Et comme tous les soirs, elle pleura dans les bras de son mari.

« Ma chérie, tu dois lui laisser plus de temps…, tentait-il de la rassurer. Il ne va tout de même pas se laisser mourir de faim. »

Molly étouffa un hoquet et sanglota de plus belle. Arthur fit une moue. Le mot « mourir » était tabou depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis la disparition de Fred.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, chérie, se rattrapa-t-il. Les jumeaux ont toujours eu une importante réserve de nourriture dans leur chambre !

- Tu as… sans doute raison, hoqueta-t-elle en se mouchant. Mais… je serais plus rassurée de le voir au moins manger. Arthur… J'ai peur. Et s'il… s'il n'y arrivait pas ? »

Arthur resta pensif. L'état de George était plus que préoccupant. Le jour fatidique où son frère avait trouvé la mort sous la baguette des Mangemorts, il était resté de longues heures prostré près du corps du défunt. A vrai dire, personne ne l'avait entendu prononcer un seul mot depuis ce moment-là. Depuis le jour de l'enterrement, il était resté enfermé dans leur chambre du Terrier, ne laissant personne entrer, ne sortant visiblement pas.

« Il faut réunir le conseil de famille. »

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_J'ai chaud mais je suis bien sous cette couette. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné dans le ventre de maman, à tes côtés. Je suis sûr que déjà à cette époque, tu me donnais des coups de pieds, juste pour rire ! Je suis sûr que déjà à cette époque tu me donnais la main quand je faisais un mauvais rêve…_

_Le cauchemar, je suis perdu dedans depuis une éternité. Depuis que tes yeux pétillants se sont fermés, depuis que ton visage s'est figé, un dernier sourire sur les lèvres. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu faisais ta dernière blague ? Franchement, Fred, ça n'est pas drôle. Mourir n'est pas un jeu. Rester est une malédiction._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ron et Harry étaient assis sur le vieux banc à la peinture écaillée qui longeait le petit mur de pierre du potager et contemplaient les gnomes jouant parmi les citrouilles.

« Ron… Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Mais enfin, Harry ! On parle de George, là !! On parle de mon frère, on parle d'un de tes meilleurs amis ! Tu peux pas le laisser crever à Sainte Mangouste pour des principes aussi ridicules !

- Hé ! Je te défends de dire ça ! »

Les deux amis se fusillèrent du regard, mais c'est Ron qui capitula.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Depuis que Fred… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, nouée de chagrin. Harry posa une main sur son épaule. La défaite de Voldemort mettait le cœur de tous les sorciers en liesse, sauf peut-être des familles particulièrement touchées, comme les Weasley. Certes, ils étaient ravis que la guerre soit finie, mais le prix qu'ils avaient payé était très lourd. Certaines mauvaises langues avaient osé dire : « Bah, un enfant de mort sur sept, c'est une faible perte. » et Ginny avait même entendu Pansy Parkinson glousser : « C'est pas grave, celui qui est mort, ils l'avaient en double ! ». D'ailleurs, l'ancienne préfète vert et argent était toujours à Sainte Mangouste, aux dernières nouvelles…

« Je sais, Ron. Je sais… Mais… la Pierre de Résurrection… Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir la retrouver. »

Ron esquissa un léger sourire. Harry était passé du stade « Il n'est pas question d'utiliser une des Reliques et encore moins celle-là ! » à « Je ne sais pas trop où elle est. » Autant dire qu'il avait quasiment accepté d'aider son frère.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_C'est le grincement de la porte qui m'a sorti de mon sommeil. Un pas sûr et décidé. J'ai frémi quand le drap s'est soulevé. J'étais sûr que si j'ouvrais les yeux, je te verrais là, au pied de mon lit. Tu aurais revêtu ton sourire énigmatique et m'aurais dit :_

_« Alors, marmotte, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te lever ? Quand est-ce qu'on va essayer nos nouveaux Attrape-Billywig ? »_

_Mais ce n'est pas toi qui t'assois à côté de moi. Ce n'est pas ton poids que je sens sur le matelas. Ce n'est pas ton odeur que je sens. Alors mes yeux restent fermés. Je préfère mon rêve à leur réalité où tu n'es plus._

« George, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

_La voix de Harry. Sa main qui glisse quelque chose dans la mienne. Quelque chose de froid, de métallique… _

« George… Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je te la prête jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ais plus besoin, mais je la récupérerai. »

_Son poids quitte le lit et quand j'entends la porte se refermer, j'ouvre enfin les yeux. _

_Une bague ?? Cassée, en plus ? La pierre qui l'orne est fendue en deux mais on devine le triangle et le cercle gravés. J'effleure cette pierre…_

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Molly poussa un profond soupir. Hermione essuya le dernier verre de l'énorme vaisselle qu'elles venaient de faire – l'inconvénient d'une famille nombreuse – et posa son torchon. Elles auraient pu le faire par magie, mais travailler de leurs mains leur vidait l'esprit.

« Vous savez, Madame Weasley, je suis sûre que George viendra bientôt déjeuner avec nous.

- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly ! Après tout, je serai bientôt ta belle-mère, non ? »

La jeune sorcière rougit légèrement. La seule chose que Ron et elle attendaient pour officialiser leurs fiançailles était que George aille mieux. Ron avait été intraitable sur ce point.

« Quant à George…, continua Molly. Hé bien, on verra. Au moins vide-t-il les plateaux que je laisse devant sa chambre.

- L'autre jour, je l'ai entendu parler, vous savez. »

Molly baissa les yeux. De savoir qu'un de ses fils passait sa journée dans sa chambre à parler au fantôme de son frère jumeau ne la réconfortait guère.

ooOOooOOOooOOooOOoo

« George… Tu devrais sortir de ce lit, quand même.

- J'ai pas envie. Je suis trop bien, là… »

George resserra son étreinte et soupira contre la peau fraîche de son jumeau. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et ce contact le fit frissonner. Les doigts effleurèrent sa tempe puis la cicatrice qui remplaçait son oreille droite.

« Quel dommage, quand même… Non seulement il ne reste plus que l'un d'entre nous, et en plus tu es amoché, plaisanta Fred.

- Hé, c'est pas de ma faute ! Au moins… »

Il allait dire « au moins, je ne suis pas mort » mais les mots s'évanouirent entre ses lèvres.

« Au moins, tu pourrais être gentil…, acheva-t-il.

- Gentil ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon, je suis toujours gentil avec toi.

- … oui, c'est vrai… »

Fred regarda par la fenêtre et contempla le crépuscule qui rosissait les nuages au-dessus des collines.

« Tu sais quoi, George, j'aimerais bien qu'on dîne en famille, ce soir.

- Mmmh… J'ai pas envie de me lever…

- Tu es sûr que tu n'utilises pas ma mort comme prétexte à ta flemme congénitale ?

- Pfff… Ok, ok… Je capitule.

- Et puis… ça fera plaisir à maman, tu sais…

- … Je sais… »

ooOOooOOooOOOooOOoo

George se leva donc, se changea et attrapa sa baguette pour un petit sort de nettoyage bien mérité. Puis, après une légère hésitation, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il n'était pas sorti depuis trois semaines maintenant.

« Allez, grouille-toi ou tu n'auras plus de dessert, gros nigaud », le pressa Fred.

Quelques pas dans le couloir et George arriva en haut de l'escalier. En bas, il pouvait entendre les voix et les rires du reste de sa famille. Ron se disputait avec Ginny à propos de l'Attrapeur des Cannons, Arthur demandait à Harry en quoi consistait exactement les « jevidéo », Molly parlait organisation de fiançailles avec Fleur et Hermione et Percy tentait désespérément de raconter sa journée à un Bill qui semblait s'en moquer comme de la première petite culotte de sa femme.

George descendit lentement l'escalier, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard dans le grand miroir de l'entrée, et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la grande cuisine où tout le monde attendait le repas succulent de Madame Weasley.

« George ?!! »

L'exclamation de Percy figea l'assistance. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et s'il n'avait pas eu Fred derrière lui pour le rassurer, il serait remonté se cacher sous sa couette en courant. Non pas que sa famille lui ait fait peur mais… sans sa moitié, il se sentait trop vulnérable pour affronter le monde.

Molly faillit lâcher tout ce quelle avait dans les mains et se retint très difficilement de se jeter au cou de son fils.

« On… on avait envie de manger avec vous…, dit timidement George qui se raccrochait à la main de Fred posée sur son épaule.

- Mais bien sûr, George !, s'exclama Molly. Ron, Bill, rajoutez un couvert entre vous !

- Euh… Vous… pouvez en mettre deux, s'il vous plait ? »

La requête étonna tout le monde, provoquant un nouveau silence gêné. Molly sourit.

« Mais bien sûr, mon chéri, qu'on va mettre deux couverts ! Allez les garçons, bougez !! »

Ron se leva pour attraper deux assiettes de plus et les installa entre Bill et lui. George s'installa à côté de Bill et regarda Fred s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de revoir tout le monde, dit Fred à son frère. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas me voir…

- Moi je le peux… », dit George en posant sa main sur celle de son jumeau.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Harry. Il regarda la bague que portait George et soupira. Lui aussi avait utilisé la Pierre de Résurrection. Lui aussi avait ressenti un grand réconfort lorsque ses parents, Remus et Sirius avaient marché à ses côtés dans la Forêt Interdite. Et lui aussi avait eu du mal à l'abandonner.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement et personne ne tint rigueur à George quand il parlait à quelqu'un qu'eux ne voyaient pas, ou riait seul de blagues qu'ils n'entendaient pas. A vrai dire, ils étaient tellement ravis de le voir revenu d'entre les morts qu'ils se moquaient éperdument de son comportement pour le moins singulier. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient pour l'existence de la Relique et se jurèrent de surveiller le jumeau.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Fred… Depuis un mois que tu es revenu à mes côtés, je me sens à nouveau complet. Je n'ai même plus peur de me regarder dans les miroirs. Je n'ai plus peur de te voir à la place de mon reflet. Nous passons encore beaucoup de temps à parler juste toi et moi dans la quiétude de notre chambre, et pourtant, hier, tu m'as fait une étrange demande…_

« Dis, George, ça en est où la boutique ? »

_Je t'ai regardé bizarrement, comme si tu me parlais de quelque chose de si ancien que ça appartenait désormais à un autre monde. A un monde où tu étais en chair et en os._

« J'en sais rien, _t'ai-je répondu nonchalamment en attrapant une de nos battes._ T'as pas plutôt envie d'aller frapper quelques Cognards ? On sera tranquilles sur la colline.

- Non, j'ai pas envie de ça !, _et ta voix sérieuse et courroucée m'a fait me retourner_.

- F… Fred ? Pourquoi tu es fâché ?

- Parce que tu laisses ce que nous avons créé partir en lambeaux ! On s'est battus pour monter notre boutique de farces et attrapes et toi tu restes là à parler avec un fantôme au lieu de t'en occuper ! »

_Si je n'avais pas su que tu n'avais pas de substance, je t'aurais balancé la batte à la tête. C'était plus fort que moi et la colère m'a envahi à mon tour._

« Comment tu oses dire ça !!, ai-je hurlé. Je te signale que je t'en veux encore parce que tu es mort sans même que je puisse te dire au revoir !! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça… »

_Ma voix s'est brisée et mes genoux ont touché le parquet en même temps que la batte. Je ne me suis pas senti la lâcher, comme je ne me suis pas senti m'écrouler sous le poids du chagrin. Mes sanglots ont envahi la pièce et tu n'as pas osé bouger. Pour la première fois depuis ton retour, tu n'as pas osé venir me consoler car tu sais maintenant à quel point tu m'as blessé. Bien sûr, ce que j'ai dit était injuste. Tu n'as pas choisi de mourir. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être séparé de moi. Tu n'as pas choisi de m'abandonner._

_Mais le chagrin rend si égoïste. Il nous laisse perdu dans un monde de solitude qu'on érige entre soi et le reste du monde. Un monde dans lequel on voudrait se perdre à jamais, où l'on voudrait mourir seul._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

« George a quoi ?, s'exclama Hermione.

- Il m'a demandé de reprendre la boutique avec lui, répondit Ron.

- … Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que j'allais y réfléchir. »

Hermione regarda son petit ami. Elle savait que s'il acceptait, il devrait renoncer à l'offre des Chudleys Cannons. Il avait passé haut la main les sélections pour le poste de Gardien et devait donner sa réponse dans les jours à venir. Après tout, la saison d'entraînement commençait bientôt…

« Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision, dit-elle finalement en posant sa main sur celle de Ron. Et rappelle-toi que, quoi que tu décides, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Elle se voulait rassurante, mais le regard brillant de son petit ami la rassura complètement.

« Merci, Herm… Mais je dois dire que que j'attendais qu'il me demande ça depuis des semaines...»

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

« Hé, George…

- Quoi, encore ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as quasiment rien dit ?

- A qui ?

- A Angelina, espèce de crétin ! »

George reposa le carton de pralines longue-langue qu'il portait et regarda Fred en soupirant.

« Elle ne te plait pas ?, surenchérit le jumeau fantôme.

- Là n'est pas la question…, bougonna George.

- Bien sûr que si, justement.

- D'abord, c'est toujours toi qu'elle a préféré, je te signale. La preuve, c'est avec toi et pas avec moi qu'elle est sortie pendant le bal de Noël.

- Ce que tu peux être mignon quand tu es jaloux, se moqua gentiment Fred.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! », s'emporta George mais le rouge qui avait furtivement envahi ses joues le trahissait.

Pour couper court à cette discussion qui l'embarrassait de plus en plus, il reprit le carton puis entreprit de ranger les bonbons dans les bocaux de présentation. Il aimait les soirées calmes à la boutique et Ron préférait passer ce temps avec sa fiancée. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que son petit frère avait officialisé sa relation avec la brillante Hermione. Maintenant, la famille n'attendait qu'une chose : que Harry et Ginny fassent de même. Mais les deux tourtereaux étaient plus pudiques… et surtout, Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Les séquelles de la bataille finale étaient encore trop fraîches et il préférait attendre d'aller mieux pour assurer le bonheur de sa bien-aimée.

Fred s'assit sur le comptoir à côté de son frère et le taquina encore.

« N'empêche… Angelina en pince pour toi, frérot.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec elle…

- Tu n'as pas envie ? … ou tu as peur ? »

Le ton badin avait disparu. George regarda son jumeau et perçut de la tristesse dans son regard azur.

« Tu sais, George, je ne vais pas rester pour toujours ici. Ça ne serait pas bon pour toi.

- ... Je sais… »

Fred se laissa couler au sol et enlaça son frère. Depuis toujours il savait anticiper les chagrins de son jumeau.

« Je serais rassuré de te savoir heureux et avec quelqu'un, George. J'ai pas envie de te voir t'accrocher à mon souvenir comme un strangulot à sa sirène. »

George se perdit dans la chaleur de son jumeau, mais si les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, aucun sanglot ne le secoua. Il savait que son frère disait vrai. Et quelque part, s'il était triste aujourd'hui, c'est parce que quand Angelina Jonhson était venue aujourd'hui au magasin, son esprit avait vagabondé dans un avenir doux et chaud… Et dans cet avenir, il n'y avait qu'elle, il n'y avait plus Fred. Du moins pas physiquement…

« Tu sais, George, tu as le droit de poursuivre ta vie, je n'en serais que plus heureux. Tu es un autre moi, alors si tu vis, je vivrai à travers toi… »

Il posa son front contre celui de son frère et noya ses yeux dans les siens. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues humides de larmes.

« Je serai toujours à tes côtés, mon frère. Je serai toujours ton ombre et ton reflet. »

Leurs sourires se firent écho.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

« George, tu es prêt ? »

Angelina fit irruption dans leur chambre du Terrier et resta ébloui.

« Ouah, mon ange, tu es… je ne trouve même pas les mots !

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, beauté… »

Angelina portait une magnifique robe en soie pourpre aux motifs floraux qui mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur et ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque en un complexe chignon orné de perles rouges, noires et argent. Quant à George, en tant que garçon d'honneur, il portait une robe de cérémonie sombre, décorée d'arabesques argentées. Il enlaça sa petite amie et caressa avec tendresse sa joue, sa peau laiteuse contrastant magnifiquement avec le teint chocolaté d'Angelina.

« Ma princesse, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres souriantes.

- Tu vas nous mettre en retard, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Ron est tellement nerveux qu'il me bénira si je suis en retard.

- Oui, mais tu veux vraiment affronter la colère de la mariée ? »

George imagina un instant le regard furibond d'Hermione quand elle était contrariée et se décida à se dépêcher.

Ils descendirent main dans la main et George fit une petite pause devant le grand miroir de l'entrée.

« Tu es parfait, George, le taquina-t-elle en le tirant par la main, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Viens ! »

George regarda son reflet. Celui-ci le regardait avec tendresse et lui souriait chaleureusement. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un « bon courage, frérot » et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. George sourit en retour au miroir. Même après avoir rendu la Pierre de Résurrection à Harry, son reflet avait gardé l'habitude de lui adresser des sourires mutins ou des clins d'œil. George effleura le trou qu'il avait à la place de son oreille droite et regarda son reflet caresser une oreille bien présente. Puis il se tourna vers Angelina et la suivit au dehors.

**FIN**


End file.
